Cancer is the number one disease-related cause of death in individuals under 40. Within this age group, there is substantial evidence that adolescents and young adults (AYAs) (defined by the National Cancer Institute as individuals between the ages of 15 and 39) are disproportionately burdened by cancer for several reasons. The proposed project, entitled "An Investigation of the Influence of Socioeconomic Factors on Adolescent and Young Adult Hematopoietic Cancer Outcomes in California," seeks to examine socioeconomic (SES) disparities in cancer outcomes and quality of life issues in adolescent and young adult (AYA) individuals with a recent diagnosis with leukemia or lymphoma. Survival analyses will be conducted on California Cancer Registry data to determine whether neighborhood-level SES affects overall and cancer- specific survival these AYA patients. At the individual level, a questionnaire study administered to patients identified through the California Cancer Registry as having been recently diagnosed with leukemia or lymphoma will be conducted. The proportion of patients who were offered participation on a clinical trial, enrolled in a clinical trial, and received the majority of their treatment at a research-based institution will the primary outcome measurements determined. Whether the proportion of these outcomes differs according to person-level socioeconomic indicators will be investigated. The ways in which quality of life, in terms of physical health, psychological and emotional well-being, family and social relationships, and life skills and new experiences have been impacted by cancer in AYA individuals, and whether these effects are attenuated by socioeconomic factors, will also be explored. A qualitative study consisting of focus groups conducted with AYAs will also be undertaken to identify possible additional delivery gaps in treatment, care, and support for these patients. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is substantial evidence that adolescents and young adults (AYAs;defined by the National Cancer Institute as individuals between the ages of 15 and 39) are disproportionately burdened by cancer for several reasons. The proposed project, entitled "An Investigation of the Influence of Socioeconomic Factors on Adolescent and Young Adult Hematopoietic Cancer Outcomes in California," seeks to examine socioeconomic status (SES) disparities in cancer outcomes and quality of life issues in AYA individuals with a recent cancer diagnosis of leukemia or lymphoma.